


First Impression

by Crisvaniel



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Age Difference, Cute, F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisvaniel/pseuds/Crisvaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those oxygen machines found on the undersea way to Tanetane really left a bad impression on Lucas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction written 2008 and translated from Portuguese in 2009 (please forgive me for some English mistakes around). The story happens during Chapter 7 of the game. Kumatora is depicted as an older teen.

Tanetane Island had been an almost literal nightmare, with its fearful hallucinations. The Needle protected by Mixolydia had been pulled by the hands of the mysterious Masked Man. Frustated and tired, Lucas and his three friends accepted the friendly ride back to the beach. Certainly, they would live to avoid walking on the ocean floor again and depending on the oxygen machines of extremely doubtful taste they had encountered on their way. They were alive thanks to those machines, but... not. Simply not.

The beach was always a calm place, even more now that people were migrating more and more to New Pork City. The party didn't think twice before taking some beach chairs and having a revigorating sleep.

=====

Kumatora woke up some time later, still sleepy due to the warm weather. The sunset was near, but there would be still much daytime to enjoy. She looked to the side, and saw Duster heavily asleep. Not far from there, another man was also sleeping. Boney was taking his own nap, too, under the shadow of a nearby chair. She couldn't figure out why he had chosen to sleep on the sand, but she knew it would be one big task to wash it out of him later. Not like it was her problem, though. Lucas was the one interested in keeping his family's dog clean.

"And where's Lucas?", she thought, noticing that she hadn't seen the boy yet. She sat on the beach chair and looked around, to the almost deserted beach. Near the sea, red and yellow stripes gave up his location. The boy was sitting on the sand, with his knees near his body, where he rested his head.

Kumatora decided to join him. As she got closer, she noticed Lucas's spaced out stare. He was not looking well, and that had nothing to do with the occasional fever both had to endure because of the struggle of mastering PSI.

"Far from this world, eh, Lucas?", she started, in her costumary casual way. She had her hands on her waist, and bent down to look at his face, which was simply not moving. "What's the matter?"

"Uh?" was his only answer, like he was pulled out of a trance. "Ah, Kumatora, you're awake! I was here, waiting for everyone..."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Not much."

"Because of... everything that happened?", she asked, truly worried about her travelling companion. The ordeals they confronted so far had been too aggressive, specially for someone that young.

His answer now was only silence. She knew all that was affecting him. She was kind of uncomfortable with what happened, too, but... they were doing their best! Besides, that heavy mood was very inappropriate for an afternoon on the beach, even in a situation that urgent. Kumatora felt very inclined to cheer Lucas up.

"Hey, Lucas! Brighten up, OK? I know the whole thing was a bit bad just now, but that depressed face is nothing like you!"

He looked at her and opened a small smile. "I-I'll be fine, my reasons to worry are the same as yours but... it's just..."

Kumatora sit by his side and looked in his direction, but he was gazing at the sea again. She felt more curious than worried, now. "Just what?"

He hesitated a little before answering weakly that it was nothing. She insisted, and he felt himself blushing lightly.

"You don't want to know, seriously."

"Well, I'm asking, ain't I?", she said with a mischievous smile.

"You'll laugh at me..."

"Cut that out, boy! I'm still your friend, y'know?"

"Hm..." was the only sound that left Lucas's throat, and he remained mute for some time. Kumatora decided on stop pressing, and stared at the sea alongside him, also in silence. He really lacked confidence sometimes, she thought. But, somehow, his company seemed very peaceful and relaxing to her in that moment.

About one minute later, he opened his mouth again.

"Kumatora...?"

"Yeah?"

"That... oxygen things down there...", he started, pointing to the sea with the head.

"Ah, you shouldn't remind me of them! Kinda creepy, uh?"

"Did that.. count a-as... as a kiss?" - and the last part was said in a weaker tone, between blushing cheeks.

"What?"

"You know... did that count as a kiss? I mean... they had mouths, right?"

"Are you worried about...? Wait a second, why are you taking that so seriously? It's not like the machines wanted t-"

"It was my first kiss.", he interrupted her, hiding his very red face between his knees. Kumatora couldn't believe that a boy in his early teens would say something like that. Ah, the kind of thing brats said and did at that age! Her "mothers" had warned her so much about that! She could be strong, but she was still a young woman, and a princess, on top of that! And that had made the Magypsies much more zealous!

But Lucas was right there, talking about a "first kiss" and being so thoughtful. It was so... unique.

"You're talking like a girl, Lucas!", she said, joking, trying to break the uneasiness brought by the boy's sincerity.

"S-sorry...", he tried. Kumatora felt even more uneasy. Also, she shouldn't be using "like a girl" as an insult, after all.

"Uh... no, that's OK, look, I promised not to laugh, remember?". She tried to mend things, shaking her hands in front of him. "Well, if you think about it, it IS a very important matter... right?", she risked. Then, for a moment, she thought about her own words. "Then why I AM NOT feeling awkward about it? Maybe the way I grew up... who knows? But it's not like I'm not on the same boat as him...".

Lucas didn't seem encouraged to talk anymore, facing such an embarassing situation. But Kumatora could not leave things like that!

"If I can offer some comfort... look... I'm not cool at all with what happened down there, either. Nobody dreams of a kiss like that...", and the girl realized that, admitting that it could really been called a kiss, she would only make things worse. "I mean, IF that really counts..."

Lucas seemed very disappointed with the whole event under the ocean. The boy lifted his head up, still a little red, and sustained it with both hands, elbows on the knees.

"I don't know, but... you don't think every kiss is like that, do you?"

Kumatora made a real effort to not laugh this time. Even then, she couldn't supress a small laughing sound that rested in her throat. What in the world was he talking about? She was not a kiss expert, but since the world was born - and when did it happen, again? - that a kiss was a good thing. Lucas was too naive to be real, for sure.

"Lucas, please! A kiss can only be a good thing! Your p-". She stopped and bit her tongue to keep her from speaking. For a moment, she had thought of using Lucas's parents as an example, but making him remember of his deceased mother would be of no help. She decided to follow a different track. "I admit that couples being all lovey-dovey make me sick sometimes, but... it's definitely a good thing."

"Really?". He stared at her, with a hint of surprise in his eyes.

Kumatora couldn't believe her eyes and ears. That boy's doubts were so sincere! He was, indeed, a good boy. The destiny of the world couldn't be in the hands of a purer heart. Every human being has flaws, nobody is as good as a saint, Lucas wasn't free from impure thoughts... but as the one that puts Love above anything in life... it was like he...

"Really.". She said, feeling lost for a moment, and avoided those eyes that were looking at her so intently. Her mind was concentrating on the whole situation, and also on some new thinking, done in a few seconds. Finally, she said:

"Lucas, come here..."

It's not as if Lucas really moved a lot. He remained almost on the same place, but moved his head a little closer to her, like he was about to hear a secret. Kumatora didn't even give the boy the time to think, and placed her lips over his, softly. His only reaction was a short sound, hold in his breath, but his intentions on protesting were quickly left behind. He was having a hard time understanding what was happening, why his face was blushing so furiously, but whatever it was, it was gentle and he was feeling great. Soon, eyes wide open from surprise gave place to eyes instinctively closed from enjoyment. Kumatora had her eyes already very closed. Feeling enveloped by a mix of peace, euphoria, and some unfamiliar satisfying sensation, she let one of her hands reach his face, leading the whole moment with atypical sweetness.

It didn't last more than a few good seconds, and soon it was over, as softly as it started. Her hand only left his face when both faces were already apart from one another. Only then, she remembered to open her eyes, and he followed. The first thing Lucas saw when he opened his eyes, was a small smile on Kumatora's face. And a light, pink blush on her cheeks, which gave her an unusual feminine grace, something so rare to find in her. Rare, indeed. Lucas could not comprehend exactly what it was, but he felt somewhat... proud of seeing her like that. While he was trying to understand what he was feeling, he heard her voice:

"For all effects, THIS was your first kiss... and mine, too. But this is a secret between the two of us. Don't you even dare to let it leak out!", she said, but instead of the usual threatening tone, what Lucas felt was a playful intention, turning orders into nothing more than a favor. Her soft smile brought his own to surface. Without a doubt, that secret would be well kept.

The girl got up quickly, wiped the sand out of her clothes and stretched her arms, trying to pretend that nothing special had happened. Lucas stayed sitting by the shore while listening, from afar, Duster complaning about being awakened by Kumatora with a light kick. Boney, who apparently had been up for awhile, also complained with a bark about all that commotion, and went to his young owner, who welcomed the dog with a gentle tap, and a whisper:

"That's a secret, buddy. You can tell no one."

The smart dog yelped sympathetically.


End file.
